Faithfully
by americanidolfreak
Summary: AU, pre-series. Dean is sent to Pennsylvania to work on a case, but what he find there changes his life forever. Dean/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

Faithfully

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Supernatural. If I did, well….we'd definitely see the boys a bit more shirtless than we do now. ;) **

* * *

To say the past two years had their ups and downs would be a understatement, especially if you asked Dean Winchester. Though he was only 26, he had seen more than any normal adult had seen in their lives. For the past couple of years he had been working on cases not only by himself, but with his father. They were finishing up a vengeful spirit case in Colorado, and planning on heading West afterward to California. Every few months they would head to Palo Alto to secretly check up on Sam…just to make sure he was okay.

Ever since Sam had left Dean and John, and the 'family business' to go to college and have a normal life, Dean still couldn't help but feel proud of his little brother. In front of his father and a part of him was still angry at him for just walking out on his family, but at the same time, he was glad that he managed to actually succeed in getting away. The life of a hunter was rough, and one usually didn't live to see a family or normal life of their own. For Sam to have gotten out was a miracle, and despite feeling a little jealous of his little brother, Dean still liked knowing that he was helping people.

"I've got a case you may be interested it."

Dean looked up from the case file he had managed to get from the police station and up at his father.

"That _I_ may be interested in?" Dean repeated, looking at John in confusion. "What about you?"

"Pastor Jim needs my help in California some kind of demon raising hell near Palo Alto."

Dean automatically looked concern. "Do you think it knows about Sammy?"

"I don't think so," John responded, sliding on his thick black coat. "I'll stay here…wrap up this spirit, then head out to California. I need you to head to Pennsylvania."

"But, that's on the other side of the country."

John gave him a look. "And?"

"What if you need help? What if this thing knows about Sammy?"

"I can handle it, Dean. I need you to go to Pennsylvania. I'm not going to ask again."

Dean sighed and looked down at the file before throwing it on the table. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll head to Pennsylvania. What part?"

"Saltsburg. About 30 miles out of Pittsburg. Pastor Jim said that he knows a guy who has somebody on it, but thinks they may need help."

"So, I'm going to be working with another hunter? You think that's a good idea, Dad?" Dean looked at his father warily. He rarely sent him on a hunt that another hunter had already staked their claim on. It was sometime dangerous to try and aid another hunter, especially if the gesture was unwanted.

"Just go and check it out, Dean. It won't kill you."

Two days worth of driving later, Dean found himself in a motel of Saltsburg, Pennsylvania. He had managed to get a hold of Pastor Jim on the way, discovering that reports of a werewolf attacking in the small town of less than a thousand was becoming suspicious to the locals. Like he did on most cases, he put on the monkey suit that he used to impersonate FBI, grabbed his badge and headed into the police station.

To his luck, a young blonde was working the desk, and all he had to do was turn on his Winchester charm to get the information he needed out of her. She gave him a copy of the files of the people that had been attacked, and slipped in her number on a pink sticky note before telling him that he should talk to the coroner at the hospital about the victims. Give the young blonde one last up-down and a wink, he thanked her and walked out of the station and down the sidewalk toward the diner he had passed on the way. As he passed the alleyway, however, he was temporarily thrown into surprise when he was grabbed and pulled into the darkness and shoved against the building's bricked side, a hand covering his mouth.

"Do not yell," a feminine voice whispered. "I just want to talk."

The mystery woman pulled her hand away from Dean's mouth and stepped away from him, enough to where he could see her in the sunlight that beamed between the two buildings. She was tall, even without the support of the black boots she was wearing. Her hair was long, light brown and hanging over her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She wore holed jeans and a grey and black plaid shirt that hid the holster for a knife. She noticed him glancing at it and pulled the shirt over it.

"You're the other hunter on the case," Dean said, knowing a hunter automatically when he saw one. However, he was caught off guard at the fact she was…well…a _woman._ He had heard of women hunters, but he had never actually met one. Until now.

"And you're the infamous Dean Winchester I keep hearing about," she retorted. "Never thought I would have the pleasure."

Automatically, his instinct to use his charm on the woman in front of him kicked in. "Well," he said slyly, "I believe the pleasure is all mine."

"And I've heard all about your womanizing charms. Don't think for a second they're going to work on me," she said, glaring and crossing her arms. "I know why you're hear."

"Do you, now." Dean looked at the other hunter in surprise. His charm _never_ failed on the opposite sex. Ever.

"This werewolf case is mine, okay? I was put on it first, and I'm going to solve it on my own," she said defiantly. "So hand over the file you got from the station."

Dean looked down at the file in his hand. "How about I just help you out, we gank this thing as soon as possible, and we both can go home happy?" he suggested.

"I work alone."

"Right. How many times have you ended up as the damsel in distress?"

"You don't know _anything_ about me, Winchester. Now, hand me the file!"

Dean smirked. "'Fraid not, sweetheart," he said, and made his way out of the alleyway. Before he could step onto the sidewalk, however, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Look, if you give me the file, I'll consider letting you help me out," she said. "Please. Just hand me the file."

Dean turned around and looked at her. She was looking up at him with a pleading look, and automatically he thought of how Sam used to do that, and he would cave in immediately. She was a hunter…a cute one at that. Perhaps if he gave in…it would give him another chance to use his charm on her.

"Fine," he muttered. "But everything else you know, I want to know as well." Slowly, he held out the folder to her.

"Deal," she said, taking the papers with a smug smile. "Meet me at the bar right outside of town this evening. I'll fill you in then."

Dean looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know this all isn't some kind of trap to get me out of the way?"

She smirked. "You don't," she said simply, before turning and heading out of the alleyway, leaving Dean to stare after her in awe and confusion.

He didn't even know the hunter's name.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**americanidolfreak**_


	2. Chapter 2

Faithfully

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled up at the bar the woman had mentioned, locking the door to his beloved Impala. Being an outsider in a small town, he decided to stay in his suit, just in case locals started to get suspicious. He opened the door to the bar, loosening his tie as he looked around. Surprisingly enough, there weren't many people in the small area.

He made his way up the actual bar, taking his place in the corner. The bartender, a woman who looked to be around his father's age came to him, placing a beer in front of him.

"You must be the other Agent, trying to figure what's going on here," she said. "First beer's on the house for officers."

"Thanks," Dean said, picking up the glass and taking a drink of the beer. He sat it down and glanced over at the door. "So…you've met…uh…Agent-"

"Ford? Yes. My husband is the coroner at the hospital," the bartender said, picking up a glass from the sink and wiping the water from it. "She stopped by about 30 minutes ago to say you had given her some vital information the case."

Dean ended up spilling the beer down his shirt in shock. "Right," he said distractedly, feeling like a total idiot. He should have known the damned woman had been lying when she said she wanted to meet here. He had been played, after all. "Listen," he said slyly, "I haven't been able to get in touch with my partner…must be in a bad spot of service. Do you know which way she drove off?"

"Actually, she headed out to the old abandoned mill on the other side of town," the woman said. "That was where the latest…victim was discovered."

"Thanks." Dean downed the rest of the beer and stood up. "And…thanks for the beer."

The bartender smiled and nodded as Dean headed toward the door. He was angry…more at himself (although his anger at the hunter was pretty high up there). He always managed, especially when women were involved, to get distracted. He _knew_ that he had been played the second that police file had left his hand, but had hoped that maybe the woman would have kept her word.

He sped toward the other side of the small town, pulling into the gravel lot of the mill. A faded, red rental car sat nearby as Dean got out. He popped the trunk open and, pulling up the bedding of the back, grabbing his revolver and a couple of silver bullets. He had no idea what to expect when he entered the old mill cautiously, his gun and flashlight in hand. The place was pretty empty, except for some machine and stacks of rotten wood in the back of the building. A low growl toward the back of the place made Dean stop for a second before her took a step toward the sound. The growling increased as he got closer and another thin light started to dart around.

Dean's flashlight hit a figure about ten feet from the bouncing light. It turned around to face him, and Dean saw the figure was actually a person. A male with long hair, eyes red and teeth fanged advanced toward Dean instead. Not taking any chances, he raised his gun and pulled the trigger, the silver bullet striking the werewolf in the chest. The gunshot made the other figure shriek, and the next second Dean was shielding his face from the light.

"What are you doing here?" the hunter said, coming closer to Dean. She lowered the light from Dean's face, and Dean flashed his own light at the woman. She was giving him the worst go-to-hell look she could muster.

"You're welcome," Dean retorted. "Is this how you always say thank you when you're saved from the thing you're hunting?"

"I had everything under control."

"Oh yeah," Dean said sarcastically. "Because being 10 seconds from becoming a werewolf's chew toy is considered having it under control."

"Screw you, Winchester," she snarled. "And have fun getting rid of that body." With that, she pushed past Dean.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he called after her, the light from his own flashlight bouncing off her retreating head, "I usually get a girl's name before I sleep with her!"

She didn't respond, and Dean couldn't help but smirk for a second before following her out, finding her car gone. He grabbed the materials he needed to salt and burn the body and went back in, quickly getting the job done before heading out of town, stopping near the border of Pennsylvania and Ohio and turning in for the night.

As he got settled into his new room, he finally looked at his cell phone. He hated new technology, but at least it allowed him to keep in contact with the people he needed. He was surprised to see a missed call from Bobby Singer. He hadn't heard from the hunter in quite some time…not since he and his father had gotten into it and Bobby had threatened to shoot him if he didn't leave.

Deciding to just get it over with and find out what the older hunter wanted, Dean scrolled down to Bobby's number and hit 'send.' The phone began to ring as Dean stuck it to his ear, waiting for a few seconds until the line picked up.

"Hello?" came Bobby's gruff voice on the other end.

"Bobby…it's Dean."

"Dean…I gotta bone to pick with you."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Well, about an hour ago, I got a very unhappy call from a friend…something about you taking a case from her."

"I didn't take her case, I just saved her from _being_ the case," Dean protested. He should have known it had something to do with that damn woman.

"Well, either way, Mia's pissed. I'd find her and try to apologize."

"Wait…Mia? Her name's Mia?"

"Actually, it's Amelia, but if you want to take a trip to the hospital to extract a bullet from you foot-"

"No, I just didn't know her name."

"How the hell…you know what…I don't want to know."

"How am I supposed to find her?" Dean asked. "I've already left town."

"Listen, give her a call. Hope she doesn't hang up on you." Bobby gave him Mia's number, and asked him how Sam was doing. Dean explained that their father was supposed to be heading to California, but at the mention of John, Bobby quickly ended their conversation by saying he was getting another call, and hung up.

Where it only rang a couple of times when he called Bobby, Dean noticed it took twice as long for the phone to click over with the second call.

"Hello?" came the familiar feminine voice over the phone.

"Don't hang up," Dean said quickly, "but it's Dean…Winchester."

"How did you get my number?"

"Bobby Singer, who called me and told me to apologize."

"Save it for somebody who cares," she said. It was obvious from her tone that she was still angry.

"Look, all I did was prevent you from being a victim of your own case," Dean retorted, standing up and pacing the floor.

"That's…not why I'm angry."

Dean stopped, and couldn't help but feel confused. "So why are you so hostile toward me, then?"

He heard her sigh before she took a second to answer. "I don't mean to be angry at you. But I took this case for a certain reason, okay? You coming in and saving me…it won't go over well with…some people."

"What do you mean?"

"This case was supposed to be my father's," she said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I told him I could do this, and he automatically passed it to me. I think…you…being called to help me was a test, which is why I didn't want you to help."

Dean sat back down, shocked. "Why would your father do that?" he asked. He couldn't help but think of his own father. He had constantly been testing him and Sam ever since they were old enough to hunt, but he had always been around to make sure they would have backup if they needed it.

"He doesn't think I can do this job, despite growing me up in this lifestyle." Dean noticed the more she talked about her father, the more bitter her voice was getting.

"Listen, Mia." He paused, thinking about how her name rolled smoothly off his tongue, losing what he was going to say.

"Guess Bobby told you my name, too." Her voice didn't sound as bitter any more.

"Yeah. Any reason why you didn't mention it yourself?"

"Didn't think I'd hear from you again…or you would care."

"Well, I do care."

There was an awkward silence as Dean put the phone to his other ear.

"I should go. You're probably busy," she said quietly.

"Not really," Dean responded, surprised at himself.

"Still, I have a long drive ahead of me."

"Any chance I'll see you again?" he asked slyly.

Mia chuckled. "You never give up, do you?"

"It's an honest question."

"If I ever change my mind about you…I know how to get in touch with you," she answered, and with that, the line went dead.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


End file.
